A spin stand may be employed in the testing and/or manufacture of disk drives. For example, a spin stand may be used to certify components of a disk drive (e.g., test and evaluate media and heads), as well as calibrate optimal parameter settings (e.g., calibrate optimal write current for a given head/media combination). A spin stand may also be employed in a media writer wherein a number of disks are servo written, and then one or more of the servo written disks installed into a production disk drive.
A spin stand typically comprises a spindle motor for rotating a spindle shaft about a central axis. A disk chuck is coupled to the spindle shaft, wherein one or more disks are clamped to the disk chuck. U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,330 discloses a servo writer employing a releasable disk clamp that is actuated in order to clamp/unclamp a plurality of disks to/from a disk chuck. U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,330 discloses to clamp a reference disk to a disk chuck together with a plurality of blank disks, wherein the reference disk is followed while servo writing the blank disks. Both of these prior art designs have deficiencies addressed by the embodiments of the present invention.